


Sweet Like Candy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam walks in on something that will never leave his mind.





	Sweet Like Candy

Sam finally came back from his supply run, Dean and y/n insisting he go.

He assumed they’d be fucking again.

It was annoying. 

Sure, he liked that they’d both finally admitted their feelings for each other a few months ago. 

But the constant moans and groaning, the smell of sex when they’d open the door was gross.

Then, Dean would make comments, not caring that Sam was sat right there, y/n stifling his giggles, just as open with their sex life as Dean was.

He listened, wanting to know if they were still going at it, knowing from experience that they could go for at least a few hours.

“Gabriel!”

Sam’s head shot up when he heard the hissed name.

Gabriel? What the hell was Gabriel doing here? And in y/n and Dean’s room?

“Hell no!” Sam mumbled to himself, pushing the door open, about to give y/n a piece of his mind for cheating on Dean.

“What the fu…”

Sam’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening in shock and slight disgust, but mostly confusion and bewilderment.

Y/n was lying on the bed, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts with liquorice. Gabriel was above him, a bunch of strawberry laces bunched together in his hand, making a makeshift whip.

Then Sam’s eyes drifted to the sides of the bed, Cas and Dean stood there, playing with their…candy dicks?

Everyone stared at the door, realizing Sam had just walked in on their kinky fun time, all of them completely naked.

Gabriel smiled, deciding he’d make a joke to lighten the atmosphere.

** _“Welcome to the candy shop!”_ **

Sam’s face scrunched up, completely weirded out.

“What the hell did you do to them?”

Gabriel looked to Cas and Dean’s cocks, now replaced with hard candy ones and shrugged.

“Archangel, Sammy. I can do things like this. Wanna see where I store all my candy?”

He moved to stretch y/n’s asshole, but Sam had already run out, completely traumatized, wishing he could burn his eyes and scrub the memories from his mind.

“Guess we don’t have to hide anymore”, Dean commented.

Y/n smiled, grabbing Dean’s strawberry flavoured cock, Cas’ honey flavoured one in his hands and began stroking.

“Gabe. Fuck me with a chocolate dildo”.

The angel nodded, snapping his fingers and making it appear in his hands, y/n looking forward to his three men and the sugar sweet release they’d cover him with, not caring about the fact that Sam was shaking in the library, completely freaked out. 


End file.
